1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wire managers for managing the position of one or multiple electrical wires, and more specifically to a wire manager including a current sensor that can be used to detect the current passing through a wire managed by the wire manager.
2. Description of Related Art
A need to measure power consumption in AC line powered systems is increasing due to a focus on energy efficiency for both commercial and residential locations. In order to measure power consumption of a circuit, the current drawn by the load must generally be measured, and for precise results, the characteristics of the load may also need to be known.
Adding current sensors to a power distribution system occupies space and adds complexity, and if a large number of circuits must be measured, increased installation difficulties and may cause disarray in the power distribution system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a current sensing scheme that can provide isolated current draw information and optionally permit load characteristics to be taken into account, while providing organized and efficient installation with little additional space requirements for the power distribution system.